


Valentines Day

by HayakoHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day in Konoha could  get really chaotic even more to Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Really old fic.

It was only one week before Valentine’s Day, and everyone in Konoha was busy trying to get a gift for their boyfriend or for their only one. Well maybe not everyone, there was a hyperactive ninja that wasn’t preparing himself for Valentine’s Day. While he walked down the street he saw all the people in the shops and shook his head a little.

“So ridiculous, who ever made up this day was really stupid.” The blonde thought.

“Naruto does your opinion have something to do with the fact that you don’t have anyone?” asked Kyuubi.

“Do you really think that…” Naruto thought. “Well maybe you are right, but it’s not like I don’t have anyone, you know I like, well you know who, I only think that person wouldn’t want to be with me.”

“Naruto, don’t say that, you never know what the future holds.”

“Kyu I’m not going to stand here waiting I’m going to forget, just forget.”

In the mean time Sasuke was looking for a gift to give to his special person, and no one knew who it was.

\----In the shop----  
“Ohayo Sasuke-kun.” Said Sakura smiling.

“Ohayo Sakura…” said Sasuke “Damn, of all the people I could’ve run into I just had to find Sakura here, why her??!!” Sasuke thinks, little sad.

“Sasuke-kun, are you shopping for Valentine’s Day?” asked Sakura “I hope it is for me.” She thought.

“Yes Sakura I am…”

“Really, for who?”

“Gomen, but I’m not telling you.”

“Oh ok…” “I hope it is for me the gift is beautiful!”

\------Valentine Day------  
Everyone in the village was happy. Happy couples could be seen everywhere. Naruto decided to go out of the village, because he was feeling a little down.

“Does everyone have a special someone? It looks like they have all been affected by the same disease, all of them!” Joked Naruto.

“Naruto calm down.” Said Kyuubi. 

While he is walking to the gates of the village he saw Sasuke. But when Sasuke tried to talk to him, he was attacked by lots of girls. Two of them were Sakura and Ino, and all of them wanted to give him their Valentine’s gift.

"Omg I can’t believe I got caught and now what do I do, I’m never going to get rid of them for sure.” thought Sasuke.

“Sasuke-kun did you give your gift to your special person already? Asked Sakura. “Of course not, he hasn’t given it to me yet.”

“No Sakura I didn’t, but I’m planning to… well ladies if you don’t mind I have some important business that I need to do.” He disappeared from that place leaving all the girls surprised.

“SASUKE-KUN!!!”

“Where is he….” Thought Sasuke while walking in the forests. After a few minutes he heard to the sound of water, and saw a river, and he saw Naruto there training. He smiled when he saw him.

“Naruto…” Naruto realized that Sasuke is there and looked at him, surprised.

“S-Sasuke… what are you doing here I thought you were with you fan girls.”

“Yeah… I was able to get rid of them, after all I have to give my gift to my special person.” Sasuke smiled.

“So, what are you doing here? Go!” said Naruto.

“Well that’s exactly what I’m doing here…” said Sasuke smiling.

“Nani?... I don’t understand. What are you trying to say?” Sasuke smiled and came closer to him, from his pocket, he took out a little black box with an orange bow.

“Take it, it’s for you…” Sasuke said, blushing a little.

“F-for me?? How’s that???” The blonde looks at him, really confused.

“Naruto you are my special person. Don’t worry I’m not expecting you to feel the same.” Sasuke looked at his special person and saw that Naruto was crying. ”N-Naruto what’s wrong?”

“Y-You like me? Are you serious?”

“Yes Naruto I like you and yes I’m serious.” 

Naruto smiled and hugged him tight. “Arigatou Sasuke.”

“Don’t thank me yet, open the gift first.” Naruto smiled and opened the box. Inside the small unassuming box was a bracelet with the words “My Angel” on the front and “Yours Sasuke” on the back. Naruto looked at it, happy.

“Sasuke it’s beautiful! Can you put it on me? Please?” The blonde looked at Sasuke.

“Yes I can.” Sasuke put the bracelet on Naruto’s wrist touching his wrist softly. Naruto smiled and hugged him.

“Arigatou Sasuke. I love it, I never thought you like me, so I didn’t get you anything.”

“It’s ok… hold, just a second, does that mean you…?” 

Naruto kissed him on the lips sweetly. “Yes Sasuke I like you too.” 

Sasuke blushed and hugged His Angel tight. “You know Naruto you have a gift for me.”

“I do?” Naruto asked, confused.

“Yes you do.” Sasuke smiled.

“What?” 

Sasuke kissed him passionately; exploring Naruto’s mouth with his tongue. They broke the kiss.

“Oh I get it.” Naruto laughed.

“Yeah but my gift isn’t only that.”

“No?” Naruto was confused again.

“The rest of the gist is a Yes.”

“A Yes? How is that a Yes?”

“Yup, the yes is the answer to the question ‘do you want to be my boyfriend?” Naruto blushed and kissed Sasuke passionately.

“Yes.” Naruto whispered in the raven’s ear.

They kissed and hugged then made their way back to Konoha where they were stopped by Sakura.

“Sasuke-kun did you gave your gift to your special person?” Sakura asked, smiling.

“Yes I did.”

“H-How is that possible Sasuke. You didn’t give me anything!! Who did you give it to? It was Ino wasn’t it I’ll kill her.” Said a very mad Sakura.

“No, it wasn’t to Ino.”

“Then who was it?” suddenly she noticed Naruto’s bracelet. “It can’t be! You gave the gift to Naruto? You have to be joking!!”

“No Sakura I’m serious. I present you my boyfriend.”

“I-It can’t be.” Sakura couldn’t take anymore at that point and fainted.

Naruto and Sasuke left her there and went to Sasuke’s house.

“I love you Sasuke.” Said Naruto, smiling.

“I love you too Naruto.” Said Sasuke.

“It seems that after today, I’m going to like Valentine’s Day.” Thought Naruto smiling, while holding Sasuke.

“Yeah I believe you will!” said Kyuubi laughing.

THE END


End file.
